monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottonmouth255 - MP3D Final Boss
http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Small_Monsters http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Boss_Monsters http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Areas http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Statuses http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_Scrapped_MH3D_Ideas First Sighting "The God of the Skies, the Taltaira, has appeared! I saw its enormous body block out the sun as it flew over our village! I swear! Please, send hunters to drive this bringer of fear away!" Hunters are currently massing in order to drive this threat out of the region. More information will be supplied at a later date, but be prepared, hunters - be prepared for a duel that will literally take it to the skies. Cutscene The sky above the Ruined Island is extravagantly displayed, with thick, fluffy clouds everywhere one looks. Suddenly, a Guild Observation balloon breaks through the clouds. Hunters aboard are in a panic, trying to get ready for the hunt. A screech rings out, and a massive Elder Dragon surges out from below. The final battle begins now. Taltaira Monster List Known only as the God of the Skies, this gigantic Elder Dragon roams entire continents in its search for food. Whenever it appears, the Guild sends out elite hunters to deal with it... But not even they can deal with its awesome attacks and aerial expertise. Will your village be next to fall before the Taltaira? Taxonomy Kingdom: Animals Phylum: Vertebrates Class: Reptiles Order: Elder Dragons Family: Great Elders Genus/Species: Gargandactylus omnipotens In-Game Description Taltaira is the largest Elder Dragon, indeed, the largest monster, ever sighted. Even bigger than the Jhen Mohran, this creature is of the Dragon element. It inflicts Dragonblight, Thunderblight, and Stun. Its title - the God of the Skies. Its only weakness is Dragon. Taltaira's moveset is completely new. It has an astounding stash of devastating aerial attacks, as well as a decent moveset of land attacks. It has two different roars as well - one where it simply roars, stunning hunters within a certain range, and another where it rises into the air and screeches, causing a massive thunderstorm due to changing air pressure. As for its theme... Well, I can't think of one epic enough. However, whenever I picture fighting Taltaira during Round 1, I imagine Guran-Miraosu's theme. During Round 2, I imagine the "classic" Monster Hunter music playing. The Fight The fight itself is split into two parts - one high in the sky, and the other on the Ruined Island iteself, where Taltaira has a nest. Base Camp is the outside of a Guild Observation balloon. Items such as Lifepowder, Ballista Ammo, and other things are supplied. Then, hunters take to the skies in brand-new technology - Hunting Planes, similar to the biplanes used in WWI. During Round 1, hunters fly around the Taltaira as it travels toward the Ruined Island, strafing it with Ballista Ammo. Although they can only carry 20 Ballista Ammo with them, they can travel back to the Observation Balloon to restock. Also during this round, Taltaira uses attacks such as breath attacks and barrel rolls. Round 2 shows the Taltaira landing on the Ruined Island itself. It exhibits new attacks, such as a breath attack in which it inhales first, drawing hunters in, and talon attack from the air, similar to the Rathian's. Luckily, its attacks aren't that powerful, but are incredibly hard to dodge. At the end of the 30 min fight, the Taltaira will fly away. It is impossible to kill Taltaira. Items Quest Rewards: Taltaira Scale, Taltaira Shell, Taltaira Membrane, Taltaira Claw, ElderDragonBlood, Heavenly Dragongem Tail: Taltaira Tail, Taltaira Shell, Heavenly Dragongem The back and both wings can be broken. As well, the head can be broken thrice in order for a chance to receive an Almighty Peak. Breaking the head reduces the power of its breath attacks, as some of the energy escapes through its broken crest. The tail can be severed as well. Attacks (Round 1) Quick Bite: Simply bites in front of it. Side Smash: Rolls on its side in the air, then flaps once, propelling it into any Hunting Planes on that side. Great Gust: Rears up in the air, then flaps twice, creating a small hurricane wind that blows Hunting Planes around. Torpedo: At a certain point in the fight, Taltaira will disappear into the clouds and reappear in the distance. Then, it will assume a Leviathan-like pose and shoot forwards, spinning wildly and doing massive damage. Uprising Spin: Disappears into the clouds below, then shoots forth from them, spinning like its Torpedo attack. Wing Spin: Stops flapping for two seconds, then starts to spin on the spot, using its outstretched wings to slap Hunting Planes silly. Dragonbreath: Rears its head back, then shoots a blast of dragon energy, sweeping it around for a bit. (Dragonblight) Roar: Opens its mouth, rears up, and screeches extemely loudly. Attacks (Round 2) Quick Bite; Simply bites in front of it. Tail Sweep: Flicks its tail twice behind it while looking over its shoulder. Tail Pound: Snaps its tail above it like a whip, then slams it into the ground. Great Gust: Rises into the air and flaps its wings, creating a wind that sends hunters flying. Aerial Talon Smash: Rises into the air, backs up, then flies forward while striking with its talon. Dragonbreath: Rears its head back, then shoots a blast of dragon energy directly in front of it. (Dragonblight) Inhaling Dragonbreath: Opens its mouth wide, screeches once, then begins to suck air into its lungs, drawing hunters in front of it toward its mouth. Then, shoots one awesome blast of dragon energy. (Dragonblight) Roar: Rears its head way up, then quickly lowers it and screeches extremely loudly. No Earplugs skill can block it, however it can be dodged by diving. Without High-Grade Earplugs, hunters within a certain range will be sent flying and then become Stunned. (Stun) Zeus's Screech: Rises way up into the air and a special cutsecene plays. In the cutscene, Taltaira raises its head towards the sky and screams very loudly. Thunderclouds gather in the sky, and lighting flashes from them. After the cutscene, hunters are left covering their ears for a short time while lightning crashes down in random locations. (Thunderblight) Damage Calculation Fire: Somewhat Weak (-5) Water: Resistant (+10) Thunder: Resistant (+15) Ice: Weak (-10) Dragon: Very Weak (-20) Category:Fan Game